Changes, For Better or Worse
by ArdenAshwood2
Summary: Can ObiWan talk reason into Anakin before it is too late? What would be the consequences? What will Anakin choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of their respective characters...if I did, do you think I would be sitting here writing this? Heck, I'd be in Maui sipping a margarita with some cabana boy and—never mind.

1: Changes

"_Your _new empire?" Obi-Wan asked with a let down fury in his cerulean eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing! What had gone so drastically wrong for the young boy he had trained for fourteen years to suddenly turn to the dark side?

"Anakin, do you love Padme?"

"Of course!" The young ex-Jedi barked at his former master. "Do you not realize, Kenobi? She is what this entire thing is about! I will not let her die or become tricked by your false preaching!"

The two men looked at the fallen woman on the ground, her eyelids shut but the expression remaining the same—heartbroken and betrayed. Vader went over to his wife and knelt down beside her, brushing a metallic hand across her cheek. Padme's flesh felt so cold now, not like it used to. It was moist with sweat and tears, yet Vader could not figure out why. He would give her everything; a seat of power, wealth and fame, the entire galaxy was theirs! But she had reacted in neither an appreciative nor excited way.

His master watched from behind, not knowing whether to just strike the Sith apprentice down with his light-saber now or to perhaps wait and see what would happen. When Darth Vader finally stood up, he questioned Kenobi.

"What kind of twisted Jedi magic could erase Padme's love for me in the split second that you did?" The inquiry was soft and hurt. There was not a doubt in Obi-Wan's mind that Anakin truly loved her... as much as he could love anyone right now. He also knew—or had a feeling—that Anakin might still be in that dark shell somewhere. Not gone as Yoda had said... simply lost and waiting.

"No magic, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied coolly. "And no trickery either except that which the Sith has used to corrupt you!"

The apprentice grew rigid, muscles tensing and glare growing even more terrible. How could this Jedi still insist on lying to him? And another thing: "My name is not Anakin," he said through gritted teeth. "That name is a symbol of the Jedi's control and lies. My name is Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan remained silent for a moment or two with nothing but the rushing flow of lava to disrupt the silence. Vader was beginning to take his weapon out when the Jedi asked him again whether he truly loved his wife. The apprentice responded that he had already answered that and his response had not changed.

"Then look at her, Anakin!" Kenobi cried, waving his hand in her direction. "And look at what you have done to her! You may accuse me of whatever you please but it was not I who almost choked her to death!"

No amount of self-deception could disagree with that. Vader did not quite activate his light-saber while he thought this through. Why had he choked her? Well, simple, he thought that she had betrayed him. _Thought?... not very good reasoning_, Anakin pointed through the veil that Vader had cast over their shared mind. The Sith apprentice tried to cast the Jedi back out of his thoughts, but Anakin continued. _What proof had you that it was Obi-Wan who has deceived you and not the Chancellor? Or maybe they were both telling the truth...just a different truth. Is everything so black and white? _No, thought Vader furiously. That was the reasoning of a Jedi! ...Then how come it made so much sense? Anakin took this unique opportune moment to escape from Darth Vader's crust and emerge into their reality.

"Master, if I come back to you, will you still kill me?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He had a feeling he was making progress.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Magic

Honestly, Kenobi did not know if he would have to kill Anakin. Orders had been orders, and the grim possibility that this new, enlightened Anakin was simply a façade crossed the Jedi's mind. However, hoping for the best and not wanting to shake the apprentice out of this fragile trust, Kenobi replied that no, he would not be forced to touch a hair on Anakin's head.

Anakin relaxed a little at this. He could feel Vader trying desperately to push through and become master of their thoughts once more. Pushing back, Anakin felt hot tears begin to form in his large, hazel eyes yet he refused to let the dam break.

"But how do I go back, Master?" he asked with a voice cracking with sorrow. "How can I undo all of the evil that I have committed? No amount of mediation or apologies will bring those younglings back."

Obi-Wan sighed. "That is true, but staying here allowing the evil to continue to grow will only make it worse. I can not promise you any clemency, nor can I swear that you will be allowed back into society as anything but an exile... but I give my word that Padme would be much happier to know you have returned to the ways of Light."

The proposal by his Master almost allowed Vader to come jumping out and dominate once more, but Anakin suppressed him for a moment while he considered what Kenobi was saying. If he was not thrown into a cell for the rest of his life (or executed, for that matter), he would never see his wife or unborn child again. However, they would all know that Anakin had in the end made the right decision. If he let Darth Vader take control, then he could rule the galaxy, answering to no one. But what if he did something to Padme? It had only been because of Obi-Wan that Vader had not killed her only a short while ago. How long would it take before he succeeded in that task during a fit of rage? Anakin sighed.

"Alright," he whispered. "If it will redeem myself in Padme's eyes, then I will accept whatever punishment the council has to give me."

Obi-Wan now felt warm adoration for his student and friend spread throughout his heart. All ice of distrust and treachery was shattered in that moment when Anakin threw down his light-saber and knelt before his Master, head in his hands, Obi-Wan bending down to softly kiss his head.

"I knew you could do it, Padawan," Kenobi whispered with a pained smile. He knew that after this, Anakin and he would never again be together. Yet he was so incredibly proud of the light Anakin's heart contained. "I knew you could do it."


	3. Chapter 3

3: Sentence

He sat before a table of Jedi looking down at him with enmity and sadness. Anakin had expected no less, yet the intensity with which he felt their negative emotions was enough to make him rethink why he had ever let Darth Vader lose to the Jedi in him. He knew that it was thoughts like that that made the Jedi's sentence upon him justified and necessary.

The one currently speaking to the room was Obi-Wan, telling them the account of what had happened on the lava planet. Anakin winced at some of the things his Master said, for he could not believe some of the things he had done while under Vader's influence. When the Jedi had finished his account and taken his seat beside Yoda on the side of the table opposite his apprentice, the olden green creature rose.

"Forgive young Skywalker, this council does not. For heinous and monstrous his numerous crimes are. However, believe in the execution of another Jedi, we do not." He sat back down, allowing other members of the council to speak their minds. When none did, he spoke again. "Anything to say before sentence is decided, have you young Skywalker?"

Anakin was afraid something like this would happen. He knew he could not keep back those tears that had begun to appear back on that other planet, so long ago it seemed though the ordeal had only been a few hours ago.

"I do," he almost whispered. He stood up from his chair and could not bear to face anyone but his Master, so that is who he focused his eyes on. "I have let everyone in this room down, as well as everyone in this galaxy. Of my crimes, there are two I do not regret and those are my marriage and copulation with Padme Amidala. I did those things out of love... yet for the other crimes I have no excuse nor would offer one, for there is no good reason to have done any of them. My weaknesses have affected many, and I accept responsibility entirely. I apologize that I am not the Chosen One you thought me to be." He breathed heavily and sat back down, seeing Obi-Wan nod solemnly. _At least I did not hurt _him Anakin thought tiredly. _At least I did not kill _him.

"Very well," Yoda spoke. He, Obi-Wan, and another wise Jedi master exited the room, leaving Anakin frightened and shamed. The six minutes they were gone felt like an eternity to Skywalker and he told himself that no penalty would be as cruel as the waiting for it had been. Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan for some sign of assurance when the trio came back. His Master, however, had on a mask of dauntlessness that only made his insides crawl more feverishly.

"Anakin Skywalker," the shortest Jedi said. "We have decided..."


	4. Chapter 4

4: Prelude to Judgment and Conclusion

"We can not send him into exile! We will have no way of keeping an eye on him! Who knows, he might get back in touch with that Sideous again!" Was what the third Jedi had to say.

"Send him to a planet all alone, we could," Yoda suggested.

"No," Obi-Wan said. "Salu is right," he gestured toward the other Master. "We must be able to keep an eye on him, perhaps ask information about the Sith!"

Yoda and Salu nodded, considering all the possibilities that were before them. The sentence had to be both punishment, yet humane for that was the Jedi way. Kenobi then suggested that they imprison the boy, that way he could be checked in upon yet still have no access to any inappropriate communications. This was agreed upon, but then another question rose, and this one; for how long?

"For life," said Salu.

"For thirty years," said Obi-Wan.

"For fifty years," said Yoda. Fifty years... it seemed fair to the other Jedi, and so it was decided. For five decades Anakin Skywalker would be locked away in a specific unit of the Jedi prison. Solitary confinement yet with a moderately comfortable living quarters. It in fact would be much like the apartment he lived in now, only there would be no phone or e-mail and he could never leave.

Obi-Wan stared at the floor. _Oh, Anaki, why did you have to do this to yourself..._ a deeper heartbreak then became clear. _And to me?_ So with that, after simply six minutes of conference, the three Jedi walked back into the other room and took their respective seats. All except for Yoda, who voiced Anakin's punishment to the council.

Skywalker's eyes clenched shut. Yet Obi-Wan spoke up and what he said helped to sufficiently numb the pain.

"However, in his confinement, Anakin will be allowed authorized visits. Such as the people in this room and..." he looked at Anakin with the faintest hint of a weary smile. "Padme Amidala." That last part did not go over very well with the rest of the Jedi. They thought that such treason as Anakin had committed did not deserve the company of the woman with whom he had violated Jedi code of behavior. Yet the condition stayed. Anakin would of course not be allowed any sort of sexual interaction with her, but the three wisest Jedi thought it only right for Anakin to see the woman he married and the child they brought into the world.

AND IN TIME…

"Master?" Anakin said, sitting on the small chair provided in his apartment-like cell, looking up into his teacher's eyes.

"Yes, Padawan?" the Jedi who was now nearly two decades older.

"Forgive me for sounding morbid but do you believe I will allowed to your funeral?"

"I shall ask, Padawan," he said, not seeming to mind the dark subject their conversation had now turned to. For he was nearly sixty now and the matter of death was only natural for Anakin to bring up. "Padme wishes me to tell you she apologizes for not coming to see you yesterday as she had planned. Seems Luke and Leia caught some sort of flu."

"Oh, what a shame," Anakin said. "Please pass on my good wishes."

"I shall."

So the two sat in silence while General Kenobi read his newspaper and Anakin wondering what horrors he would be reeking if not for his Master's interference.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Yes?" the Jedi Master replied with a bit of surprise at Anakin's formality.

"Thank you."

THE END


End file.
